Zombie map accessories
Barriers Barriers are windows or holes which the zombies use to get to you. There are a few types of different barriers. All Barriers can be rebuilt whenever the zombies break them off. The first type of barrier is the classic barrier which is a doorway with sandbags an the ground and wooden planks built on the barrier. To get through to you the zombies have to break off the wooden planks and climb over the sandbags. The next type of barrier is the wall barrier which looks like a normal wall until at the last minute the zombies punch through a hole to get to you when you least expect it... SO WATCH OUT!!! The other type of barriers is the window barrier. These barriers are found on 'FIVE'. These barriers are like a normal window until the zombies start bashing holes through the window, trying to get to you. These barriers don't start with the wooden planks when you start the map so be careful... Weapons Weapons appear on every zombie map. There are a few different ways of getting weapons but unfortunately they all cost points. One way is to buy a weapon/s off the wall. This method is very simple because all you have to do is walk up to the wall with the weapon on it and hold if you are on a playstation console. For other console's press the action button. Another way is to go to the mystery box which all maps ha ve. To operate the mystery box you just walk up to the box and hold the action button and wait for the guns to stop changing. Once they do that, if you want the gun you can hold the action button. If a teddy bear comes up and you hear Sam laugh then the box will move to a different spot in the map where a little stuffed teady bear sits. If you want a Ray Gun, there is a cheat which I will let you find out. Another way is to open a cupboard such as a cabinet. Once you have opened the cabinet doors, (which costs points) you can choose to buy the weapon or leave it there. If you get a teddy bear the mystery box moves to a different place where a little teddy bear sits. Also on some zombie maps is a machine called the pack-a-punch. This is a machine which upgrades your weepon. To open the pack-a-punch you have to link the teleporters (more infomation below in 'Teleporters'). Once you have linked them you an walk up to it and press the action button. This will cost 5000 points. Then your weapon will go into the machine and shuffle some weapons around. The once it has finished it will make a 'DING' sound and you can press the action button and you have your upgraded weapon. There are also a weapon which is called monkey bombs. You can get these in the mystery box. Usually you get about four of them when you get them in the box. Monkey bombs work like grenades. They attract the zombies. When you throw the bomb the zombies will crowd around the bomb. After about five seconds the bomb blows up, killing most of the zombies depending on what level you aare on. Usually when I throw a bomb, after the zombies have crowded in a bunch I usually throw a grenade to kill more if the zombies. Debris Debris is the clump of objects which are usually used on zombie maps to block staircases or walkways . To clear the debris, you have to buy it. Once you do, it will rise through the roof and clear. This will enable you to go through it numerous times. Doors and Elevators On zombies there are lots of different sorts of doors and elevators. To operate doors and elevators you just simply have to hold the action button. If you are in an elevator, you wait for the elevator to stop moving and open the doors. If you are just buying a door, all you have to do is buy the door which gives you unlimited access through the door for all of that game. Perks Upgrades are found in most zombie maps. Upgrades are mostly known as perks. Perks give you upgrades to your health and weapons which can be handy when you get stuck with a swarm of zombies or hell hounds coming towards you. Unfortunately most of these perks cost a fair few points. One of the perks is the double tap root beer. This makes twice the amount of bullets come out of the gun of what would usually come out. The worst thing about it is it chews your ammo which means you have to buy ammo more often. Another perk is the quick revive. When you get Double tap root beer.png|Double Tap Root Beer Juggernog.jpg|Juggernog Quick revive.jpg|Quick Revive Speed cola.png|Speed Cola down by zombies or hell hounds ths will revive you and allow you to kill zombies and hell hounds again like you never died. While you are getting revived it gives you a mustang and sally to shoot at the zombies until you finish getting revived. Another perk is called juggernog. This increases your heath and the amount of hits you can recieve before you die. It increses you hits to six hits before you die where as you only have to get hit twice before you die if you haven't baught it yet. Also there is one called the speed cola which makes you reload faster. For example if you are getting swarmed by zombies and you need to reload, then you can finish reloading quicker and you can start anihalating zombies again. HALALUYAH!!! Power - Ups Power - ups are dropped randomly from zombies that are killed. There is no way to cheat the power ups as they are dropped from RANDOM Zombies. There are: Max Ammo: This replenishes your ammo supply, but does not reload your weapon, so make sure to reload both of your weapons before picking the power - up up. Atomic Bomb: The atomic bomb isn't the greatest power up in the game because it kills all of the zombies on the map, but you only get 400 points. Insta Kill: '''This is probably the most useful power up in the game as it is 'one shot kill' for each zombie. You still get the points for killing them whereas with the atomic bomb, you don't. '''Double Points: This, combined with the Insta kill is the most useful combination in the game. This gives 100 points per kill, and in higher rounds can give 10000s of points. Carpenter: This like the Atomic bomb can be useful but also very annoying. This rebuilds all of the barriers and gives you 200 points. images.jpg|Double Points images1.jpg|Carpenter imagesCABGPQI5.jpg|Max Ammo imagesCAP4EQOD.jpg|Atomic Bomb untitled.png|Insta Kill Teleporters Teleporters are not found on zombie maps. To teleport it costs over 1000 points. On Der Rise there are three teleporters. All of the teleporters teleport you to the mainframe which is where you start from.